Official Police Documents
by pampilot67
Summary: Kate goes on a date, she is shot in teh front door of Castles bar


**Official Police Documents**

Rate K, Some violence and a lot of hurt

Kate goes on a date, is shot in the front door of Castles bar.

Kate Beckett sat on the bar stool sipping a drink waiting for her date, James B. Dalton who was a lawyer for a big law firm in Manhattan. The firm specialized in corporate law only, so his connection with New York Police Department was very limited. She had run into him when getting a search warrant in a case two months ago. They had coffee meetings twice. This was their first real date. She is wearing a green dress that shows off her cures well and a limited amount of cleavage also. Jim is late over a half hour now and no call. She is about to leave when her cell jingles. Looking at it she see James name on the call screen. With a very sexy voice said. "Hello James are you standing me up?"

"Never Tempe, I'm outside could not find a parking space. Come on out."

"Ok I am on my way."

Kate leaves a few dollars on the counter and goes out the door. At the door she stumbles and grabs the wall. As she did three shots ring out and she feels a pain in her side and lower leg. She looks down and see blood flowing down he leg just below her knee. She goes to reach down and see blood dripping down her arm which she can't move. In a graceful move she slides to the side-walk in an expanding blood pool. The last thing the people trying to help her here is a single word 'Castle"

* * *

Rick Castle is playing laser tag with Alexis when a pounding on the door get his attention. He goes to the door and standing there is a uniform NYPD officer.

"Are you Richard Castle sir?"

"Yes Officer I am."

"Dispatch directed me to tell you that their been a shooting, outside you establishment so they would like you to come to the scene sir."

"Do I know who's been shot, and are they all right?"

"Do you know Detective Beckett of the 12th? She wa the one shot and killed in the front door of your Bar sir."

"Beckett been shot in front of my Bar?"

"Shot and killed. The Detective was DOA at the hospital sir."

"Please come down to the scene ASAP sir, and see a Captain Gates"

"I'm on my way Officer."

Castle shut the door and tears formed in his eye and tears flowed down. Castle yelled out like a mad man, slamming his head at the wall.

"Kate …. Kate why, oh my god why?"

Alexis and Martha came running to the door.

"Richard what wrong?"

"Kate been shot at my bar."

"Oh Richard I so sorry is she all right?"

"They killed her in my restaurant so I would know it was them."

Castle grabbed his coat and ran down the stairs to the front door. He hailed a cab and was at the bar in minutes.

Their were about twenty police cars, at the front of the building. As he walked up the first Officer stopped him and said he could no go in he took out his NYPD ID and told the cop that this was his establishment and the person shot is his partner. He was let in and the cop said 'sorry for your loss'. It was at that point Castle realized how empty that saying seemed. Captain Gates was the first Officer in Homicide to see him and she directed Ryan to gather him up and bring him inside.

As he walked inside he saw the white chalk outline of where the body had been. He stepped in side and vomited against the wall. Tears combined with vomit made an awful mess. Because Beckett was an Officer at the 12th Lanie told she could not do the autopsy that Kate's body was being mover to Bellevue hospital for that to be done and the Homicide squad from the 77th would handle the case. Rick because he was not at the scenic was ask a limited amount of questions and told they would pick him up in the morning. He asked several times to see Kate and refused every time. Ryan drove Rick home and told him what he told them before the case turned over to the 77th Homicide.

Kate was on a date waiting for him to pick her up at the bar. She received a call exited the bar, then three or four shots were heard . A red-headed woman ran in the bar and said a woman been shot in front of the door and a man ran up to her and shot her again in the head then ran off. Ryan and Rick both were crying by the time they reached Castles loft. Castle told Alexis and Mather the low lights and went to bed. Beckett funeral is delayed for three weeks, do the needs of the NYPD. Her father requested a closed coffin due to the damage done to her face and head.

Two thousand police officers lined the route of her motorcade from the faunal home to the cemetery in Brook Park Cemetery.

The Mayor and the Chief of Police spoke about how a fine officer she was and what a great loss to the Department. Neither Booth nor her dad spoke as they were still grief bound. Only those two knew that Kate and Rick been married only two weeks before and _the date was a sting mission, not a real date._

Two weeks after the service Jim Kate's father called Rick and asked he to meet him at Rick's house in the Hampton's. The request was strange but Rick was in a depressed mood and any change was good.

When Rick pulled up to his house Jim was sitting on the seawall. Rick walked over to him and they shock hands

"Rick can we go inside it starting to get windy now."

"Sure Jim what is the reason for meeting out here?"

"I have to tell you something and if you kill me I want you to have a lot of room to bury the body, then he laugh."

They went into the house and Rick took out two beers. He offered Jim one and he refused.

"Castle. Rich this is a hard thing I am about to tell you can not tell another person till I say Ok."

"Spill it Jim I can not get any lower than I am now. Kate did not die in front of your Bar, two weeks after your marriage

"Rick... I.. ar...she taken to Bellevue , and flown to Boston to Mass General Hospital... She is still alive and she needs a safe place to recover."

"So husband of mine can I stay here with you, till I'm all better?"

Castle turned to the voice and almost had a heart attack. Kate was standing in the door way, a cast on her leg and arm, and blond hair on her head.

"I thought you liked blonds Rick."

'OMG Kate I so was crushes when you died, I mean when I thought you died,…I...am so confused."

Rick ran to her picked her up and kissed her. He only stopped when two things happened. First Kate moaned and the blond wig fell off. Kate had no hair only a nasty looking scar .

"Please don't look at my head what hair did not get cut so they could open my head, I cut off to let it grow in together."

"Baby I would love you no matter what your head look like."

"Well you told me I had a hard head, you were right that why I am alive today. I love you Rick and I so missed you. I'm sorry they had to tell you I was dead. They thought I was going to die so they flew me to Boston to a hospital with the best Nero surgeons in the country. They want me to play dead for about am other year. I told them not without you."

"We will figure it out how you can stay dead and we can stay together." The end play was that Castles personal agent issued a statement that due to Mr. Castle's, great loss he was going into seclusion to grieve his loss. He moved to a small island in the Florida Keys accessable only by boat.

* * *

Thirteen months later,after that statement,a photo of Richard Castle with his new wife and child laying in the sun in France. The new wife was Blond and very beautiful, a very nice all over tan. The article noted her maiden name was Aurora Noman. And the baby's name was Catherine Marie Castle.

Castle's wife had on large sun glasses and a wide brim hat. She seen to have a deep tan or skin color. The article also said Castle put flowers on the grave of his muse every week on Sunday, never in person always by daughter or mother, who never spoke to the press. The day after the picture and article Castle's daughter told a reporter that her dad was never coming back to New York so to never endanger is new wife and baby girl. She said she has never met the new wife but later she was going to France to meet them. The next day the story of the city's of New Yorks, loss of one of the top ten Bachelors and writes to the City of Paris, France. One month later Senator Bracken the Vice President candidate was arrester by the FBI and Secrete Service, for Murder, and Acts of Treason against the United States.

Three year on anniversary of the death of Detective Katheryn Becket. The Mayor of New York, the Governor of the New York held a press conference at City Hall in the Mayors office. In the front of the room stood the Governor, the Mayor, and the Chief of Police. Off to the side near to the back stood. Mr. Richard Castle,and family.

**The Chief of Police started off the conference.**

"Ladies and Gentleman, Mayor, Governor. This meeting called to announce that The man behind the death of Detective Beckett's mother, the death of Captain Montgomery, And others has admitted this in court and been sentence to 100 years with parole. This conviction done with some deep losses to members of the NYPD. We wish to thank Detective Captain Victoria Gates. Detective Sergeants Javier Esposito, and Kevin Ryan. Also with great help NYPD Consultation Richard Castle."

The crowd broke into an applause and cheers. They chapped for a few minutes. Then the Chief turned the mice over to The Governor.

"Thank you, Thank you. Very much could I ask Mr. James Beckett to come up on the stage for a dedication please. Your daughter detective Kate Becket was working under cover when shot. Untill now were not allowed to release that fact that she was shot in the line of duty. Mr. Beckett the death of your wife and the investigation started by,and lead by you daughter, for her killers by your daughter Kate Beckett has once and for all uncovered corruption in the City and Police and within the State Politics. We the Great State of New York, and the City Of New York Want to make a fund for deserving children who want to enter Police or civil service. To go to college regardless of the cost. The first child awarded this grant is Carmine Grace Diego. To present this award I ask Mrs. Richard Castle to step up. The new Mrs. Castle came forward. Took the award from him and kneeled down to the four-foot tall girl and handed her the piece of paper. The girl then kissed her on the cheek. As the applause died down and the flash bulbs died down. The mice taken over by the Mayor.

"I have one more thing to do. You all may have missed something. The Two detectives who worked the case have been promoted. To Sergeant. Their work with her and under her so we have promoted her to Captain. Mrs. Castle please come fold ward and receive this badge. As Kate walked to the chief she removed her hat and pulled off her wig. Shook her head, and long brown hair fell out, and Katheryn Beckett-Castle spoke for the first time, in over three years.

"I'm back boys and now you are going to work again. Thank you Chief, Mayor. And Governor. I will do my best to up hold the honor of the NYPD."

To say surprise was rampant would be very mild. Question yelled at them and pictures taken, the Castles left the area by the back way and were not found for a month.

One month later The door of the 12th opened and Captain Kate Beckett walked into her new office. She put down the sign that said **Captain Kate Beckett-Castle, New York Police Department.** She pulled over a chair next to her desk and looked up as her husband brought her morning coffee with the biggest smile she ever saw.

"Good morning Captain, coffee and a Bear claw."


End file.
